Pantastream Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the official Panta Stream Wikipedia. This Wikipedia is dedicated to documenting Panta Stream Bio Info: Name: Ben Location: Tasmania, Australia Birthplace: Australia Ethnicity: Swiss / Australian Age: 17 Number of girlfriends: 15 and counting Trivia: Ben got his first magnum at 17 Ben's favourite sport is cricket because he enjoys hitting things with the bat. History: Youtube Career: PantaStream created his YouTube (PantaGaming) channel Nov 11, 2015, after TryMeImAnAussie showed him how to monetise his YouTube channel in english class. From that Panta created many famous videos which include: League of Legends RAGE I'm an idiot Trove Part 1 Holding breath underwater challenge After Panta got 'bullied' by TryMeImAnAussie, RektKangaroo and literally every one of his friends, Panta threw a fit of rage (instead of embracing the meme) and made all of his videos private. Fortunately, the best ones were downloaded in the nick of time and upload by TryMeImAnAussie to his youtube channel Sometime later the PantaStream twitch channel. Twitch Career: In the early stages, Panta's twitch channel was dedicated to streaming himself primarily playing League Of Legends but eventually it'd break out to what it has become today, a more IRL centred stream. The first recorded change of PantaStream was recorded when Panta did a stream of himself reviewing memes instead of the usual streams that included: League of Legends, Rocket League, PUBg and Golf With Your Friends (Ironically he played by himself...) The first notable 'series' that Panta ever streamed on twitch was the Doki Doki Literature Club play-through that lasted 3+ streams. After that, the Past Panta Stream YouTube channel didn't upload any of the Twitch VOD's due to them being boring until... Panta's first ever IRL event. Aicon: After the twitch user Startingout bought Panta and TryMeImAnAussie a dino and giraffe onesie, after TryMeImAnAussie 'talked' to Startingout, Panta and TryMe each bought tickets to Aicon Panta streamed Aicon with, TryMeImAnAussie, DestinyFlame, Alistair & Aaron TryMeImAnAussie saw so much meme potential in this, he made a meme video on it Charity Stream: The next IRL stream to happen was the "Charity Stream" with TryMeImAnAussie, in short TryMe and Panta walked around and whenever someone donated, Panta or TryMe would have to do something dependent on the donation amount, this concept was taken and used for the Garden Box stream which was much successful. F34R Saga: After the Charity Stream... Panta started to play a lot of Fortnite especially with the now notorious & disbanded F34R Clan Since F34R clan was in a different timezone to Panta. Panta would spend late nights playing with them in result having to end his stream early because he was "Tired" and then still staying up late to play with them. Us mods and fans really didn't like Panta playing with F34R clan all the time since they were underage, annoying, repetitive, high pitch and twelve. So we started to revolt in discord chat, this didn't work at first since Panta deleted the messages but fortunately, now Panta has parted ways with them for the most part and streams content that his views thoroughly enjoy. Girlfriend Streams: After being 'peer-pressured- by literally everyone, parents included, Panta streamed the now meme-worthy "Makeup Stream" with his sister Niamh, were his sister Niamh applied make-up to one side of his face and Panta tried to replicate it on the other side. Due to Panta only having 71 IQ he miserably failed to replicate his sister's beautiful makeup, resulting in his sister Niamh violently hitting and screaming at him since that Panta has put a restraining order on his Sister coming on stream, and he only allows her to once the fans demand for her to make a comeback. After demanding for Niamh to make an appearance on stream, she did, only for this to happen, because of this ben decided it was only fair for him to hit her back resulting in the now infamous line "YOU'RE GONNA GET BANNED!" that his sister Niamh screamed after realising that Panta broke Twitch TOS. Fan Favourites: Panta once tried to do a podcast and a Super Seducer and Quiplash series, these never continued, even though they were received highly. For charity, once Panta shaved his head the vod of this was uploaded to PastPantaStreams were it boasts over 2.6K views, unfortunately, most of these viewers came from a Gay Bold Fetish Tumblr, which is not surprising. Category:Browse Category:Twitchstreamers Category:F34r Category:Rocketleague